¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Touya ser un hermano celoso-posesivo-sobre-protector fuera su hermana menor un autentico demonio? Y por demonio no hablo de ser mala persona sino por su carácter posesivo y sobre-protectora. La historia se centra sobre los hermanos Kinomoto [No es incesto] Se dan: Malos entendidos - Estrés - Algo de drama y romance.
1. CP1 Demonio Terrenal

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo I: ¡Demonio terrenal!**

**[Tomoeda-Japón] **

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos de color castaños con reflejos rubios miraba con atención su cabello cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Creo que es hora de volver usar las extensiones de cabellos! . . . No he tenido cabello rizado. . . ¿Tal vez? . . . [Sonido del móvil] . . .

La mujer dejo el comentario en el aire y tomo su móvil, al ver el número que le era completamente familiar sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!-

-¡Buenas noches Sakurita!. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-El dolor paso estoy bien. ¿Cómo está el clima en América?-

-¡Fabuloso! . . . Aunque hace mucho calor en las islas del encanto. ¡Lamento que no hayas podido acompañarme!-

-¡Me toco descanso!-

-¿Cuándo te operas?-

-En 25 días-

-¡Voy estar contigo amiga!-

-Tomoyo son tus vacaciones. ¡Todo va estar bien!-

Tomoyo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me obligaste a tomar vacaciones!-

-¡Era necesario!. A Yukito no le hubiera gustado verte así-

Tomoyo se quedo en completo silencio por varios minutos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tienes razón! . . . A mi esposo no le hubiera gustado verme tan depresiva. Cuando te operes y termine tu post-operatorio debemos tomar el Tour que recorre toda las costas de América tanto del lado del Pacifico como del Atlántico. Vi unas fotos fabulosas-

-¿Puede ser?-

-¿Tus padres . . . Le comentaste . . .

-¡NO!. Ellos no saben sobre lo de mis operaciones y quiero que siga siendo un secreto-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño en señal de malestar pero sabía que razonar con Sakura cuando tocaba ese tema era un caso perdido.

Sin haber hecho comentario alguno sabía que su amiga no iba ceder.

Sakura era una mujer accesible en casi todos los temas menos en dos: Su salud y su hermano Touya, que era su adoración a pesar de estar distanciados por ahora.

Tomoyo finalmente se animo a preguntar con cuidado:

-¿Sabes dónde está Touya?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar la pregunta cuando dijo con cierto reproche en su voz:

-Ese borrego esta en China pero no sé en qué parte-

Tomoyo tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse del apodo temporal que le había asignado Sakura a su hermano.

Solo usaba esas palabras cuando estaba molesta con él, se tomo su tiempo en decirle:

-¿Cuándo viajas a Canadá?-

-En tres semanas. Estoy dejando todo arreglado como siempre-

Sakura tenía una lucha feroz contra un extraño cáncer de piel. [**Melanoma]**

La ventaja fue detectada a tiempo. Solo Tomoyo que de paso era su abogada y mejor amiga conocía sobre el tema y siempre estaba presente en sus operaciones y en el post-operatorio para eso ella envía sus padres de viaje. Su familia no sabía la enfermedad que ella padecía.

Tomoyo se animo a decir en voz alta:

-¡Iré a Canadá entonces en tres semanas!-

-¡Gracias amiga!-

-¡Gracias a ti! . . . Si no hubiera sido por tu apoyo no hubiera superado la perdida de mi esposo-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Sakura sonrío con tristeza al recordar la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos de las terapias que hacía en los post-operatorio.

[Yukito Tsuskishiro padecía de cáncer pancreático. Murió de eso y fue en una de esas sesiones que el matrimonio Tsukishiro-Daidoji conocieron a Sakura Kinomoto. Pero en el caso de Tsukishiro, el cáncer ya estaba en etapa terminal y no se pudo hacer mayor cosa. De eso hace casi cuatros años atrás]

Las amigas se pusieron de acuerdo para re-encontrarse nuevamente en Canadá por lo que la conversación siguió por una media hora más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hong Kong-China]**

**-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Touya!- **Dijeron al unísono sus amigos cuando le presentaron al imponente hombre de cabellos negros azabaches una: **Harley-Davidson Softail Heritage** **2009** [Moto de modelo clásica que eran sus favoritas]

-¡Qué buen regalo chicos! . . . ¡Fabuloso! . . . ¡Me encanto! . . .

-¡Aprovecha hermano porque es tu único regalo!- Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños mientras su primos venían en sentido contrario con varios six-packs de cerveza en lata [Budweirser]y varias botellas de alcohol y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Touya!-

-¡Hey! . . . Qué sorpresas verles aquí. . . ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

-Para varias Ariel se mareo en el bote-

-¡Cállate Eriol! . . . ¿O cuento lo que te paso con la corista francesa?- Respondió con malicia Ariel Amamiya y Methis uno de los chicos del lugar dijo en voz alta:

-¡Este es un lerdo! . . . ¿Paso lo mismo con la sensual estríper australiana o lo de la sexy mesera italiana? . . . ¡Cuenta! . . . ¡Cuenta! . . .

Las risas y abucheos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los hombres mientras Touya se subía en la imponente moto para probarla.

[Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre apuesto-pícaro-terriblemente seductor pero tenía una desventaja con licor encima y dado su grado de miopía en dos ocasiones se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, la primera fue besarse estando ebrio con una corista que resulto ser un transexual y en el segundo caso la mesera era un travesti. En ambos casos eran hermosas mujeres por fuera pero al hablar se delataban. Cuando cometió ambos desatinos para su mala suerte varios de sus amigos entre ellos sus primos: Ariel Amamiya y Xiaoláng Li estaban presente. . . El resto fue historia pero ese material dio para que todos sus amigos: Masculinos se burlaran abiertamente de él]

Antes que empezaran las burlas Eriol se subió en la moto de Touya y le dijo:

-¡Cumpleañero te doy USD100 si me sacas de este lugar y de paso te pago las estríper!-

Touya se río con ganas y dijo:

-¡No tengo ganas de eso! . . . ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta para probar esta belleza!-

-¡Listo! . . . ¿Le vas a poner un nombre?-

-No lo sé . . . Primero probemos . . .

[Era usual que cuando ellos se reunían a tomar. Iban a diferentes bares y pasar por un bar de stripper era solo para cumpleaños o una celebración puntual. Ellos miraban a las hermosas mujeres pero nunca tenían sexo con ellas lo máximo eran besos y caricias puntuales.]

Ambos iban completamente distraídos que no se percataron del camión que se les cruzo.

Error de ellos al pasarse la señal de pare.

El camión los embistió y los hizo salir de la calle estrellándolos contra uno de los vídriales.

Por un lado Eriol fue a dar contra una fuente, la fuerza del impacto le rompió las piernas pero Touya fue el que peor salió del accidente porque le cayo encima la moto cuando rompió los vídriales y se estrello contra el concreto.

En pocas palabras se fracturo prácticamente todo los huesos.

Ese cumpleaños termino en tragedia para Touya Kinomoto y Eriol Hiragizawa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hospital General de Hong Kong]**

Pasaron varias horas entre reportar el accidente, llevar a los heridos a urgencias y avisar a sus familiares en este caso lo más cercado a un familiar que tenían ambos en común eran los primos de Eriol H.

El primero en llegar al lugar fue Ariel Amamiya porque él estaba cerca del accidente cuando fue informado del mismo entonces al llamar a su primo Xiaoláng y a sus amigos estos empezaron a llevar poco a poco.

La espera se hizo eterna para sus amigos.

Al llegar Xiaoláng al lugar pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Cómo están?-

-Los están operando hasta dónde sé chocaron o se les cruzo un camión. . . No lo sé aun no hablo con el oficial a cargo del caso- Respondió Ariel.

-¡Maldita sea! . . . Este para de idiotas cuando las hacen las hacen. . .

-No digas eso . . . Fue un accidente-

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto al unisonó al llegar al mismo tiempo Methis Kana y Takashi Yamasaki

-¡No sabemos!- Dijo con ansiedad Ariel.

Luego de varias horas en el quirófano, una de las enfermera salió y dio novedades sobre las víctimas del accidente:

-El señor Hiragizawa salió del quirófano pero va usar sillas de ruedas por un tiempo ya que se fracturo ambas piernas y el cuello-

-¿Cómo está Touya?- Pregunto Ariel.

-El señor Kinomoto está aún en quirófano, les aconsejo que avise a sus familiares-

Los hombres se pusieron tensos pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta no tener algo en concreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos días después]**

A pesar que faltaban pocas semanas para su viaje, Sakura disfrutaba de sus cambios de imagen y tomarse fotos.

En ella mostraba una falsa sonrisa de felicidad.

Su belleza natural la favorecía mucho y su impecable gusto para vestir la hacía destacar en cualquier lugar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Estaba dejando actualizado su nuevo testamento [Siempre lo actualizaba antes de operarse] y de paso dando instrucciones puntuales a sus socias minoritarias:

-Chiharu Mihara. Naoko Yanagisawa. Rika Sasaki. Kaho Misuki y Nakuru Akisuki-

[Ellas había roto del paradigma que las mujeres no pueden estar en el negocios de las Funerarias. Con sus programas mortuorios de cremación. Las Funerarias Kinomoto & Asociados era una reconocida empresa no solo en Japón sino en el resto del mundo]

Al terminar la extensa y larga reunión las mujeres salieron de su amplia casa entonces ella recibió una llamada poco usual, ya que sonó el convencional y dijo en un tono que denotaba su sorpresa:

-Residencia Kinomoto . . .

-Tiene una llamada internacional por cobrar desde Hong Kong. ¿La acepta?-

-¿De parte?- Se le hacía raro recibir una llamada por cobrar.

-¡Touya Kinomoto!- Contesto la operadora.

-Acepto la llamada- Contesto sin vacilar porque inmediatamente se alerto y escucho del otro lado que le dijeron con una voz profunda y grave:

-¡Buenas noches! . . .

-Yo diría buenos días son las 3:00Am en Japón. ¿Quién es usted?. Porque mi hermano no es . . . -Dijo ella con malestar.

El hombre de la línea era Xiaoláng Li que al no tener saldo en su móvil por primera vez dada sus extensas llamadas y la urgencia que tenía por comunicar a la familia de Touya sobre su accidente, llamo por cobrar pero se quedo perplejo al escuchar el tono imperativo de la mujer y trato de ser breve, preciso y conciso.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar quedar completamente intrigado ante el trato áspero de la mujer por lo que pregunto en voz alta al cerrar la llamada:

-¿Es idea mía o la noticia en lugar de preocuparla la enojo? . . . ¿Será qué me equivoque al llamar a la hermana de Touya? . . . ¡Imposible! . . . Sé que están distanciados pero . . .

-¿La llamaste?- Pregunto su primo con impaciencia y Xiaoláng contesto:

-¡Creo que fue mala idea llamar a Tokio!-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¡Olvídalo! . . . Vamos a ver a Eriol-

Ariel miro a su primo pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Egipto]**

Pocas horas después, una llamada internacional tomo por sorpresa al matrimonio Kinomoto, que estaba en sus famosas lunas de miel o viajes que eran un obsequio frecuente de su hija menor.

Fujitaka dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sakura! . . . ¡Cálmate! . . . ¡Deja la histeria por favor! . . . ¿Dime dónde estás? . . . ¿Qué paso?-

-El BAKA-Borrego de tu hijo está en coma . . .

Fujitaka y su esposa se quedaron sin palabras ante ese comentario de su hija y ella dijo con enojo:

-El Baka-Borrego ese casi casi se muere porque algunos de sus borre-amigos . . . Le regalo la muerte . . .

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unisonó sus padres.

Sakura estaba enojada. No sabía si era con su hermano por darle tal preocupación o sus amigos por obsequiarle una moto. Se pregunto una y mil veces si ellos sabían que Touya era un amante peligroso de la velocidad.

A su criterio una moto para Touya era prácticamente regalarle un ataúd.

Se tomo su tiempo en decir con reproche:

-¡Estoy volando a Hong Kong! . . . Niisan-baka-borrego tuvo un accidente en una moto y no se mato de milagro . . . Los borregos amigos de Niisan-baka le obsequiaron una moto. Esa información me la dio un tal . . Xiala . . Xio . . . Bueno uno de esos chinos que es amigo de él-

De las iras se le olvido por completo el nombre del amigo de su hermano.

Sus padres iban a replicar pero ella no dio opción a nada cuando ordeno:

-¡No vengan sigan disfrutando de su viaje! . . . De igual no son útiles acá . . .

-¡SAKURA!-

-¿Qué? . . . Son los médicos los que deben hacer milagros aquí. . . .

-¡Hija! . . . Nosotros podemos. . .

-¡DIABLOS NO VENGAN! . . . Yo me encargo del borrego este . . . Más vale que Touya esté muerto para hacer un solo gasto porque yo de enfermera NO SIRVO . . .

-¡SAKURA!- Dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo y su madre señalo:

-¡Fue un accidente! . . .No seas cruel. . .

-¿Cruel? . . . ¿Ahora yo soy la cruel? . . . Vamos . . . ¡Mujer! . . .

[Solo cuando Sakura estaba histérica dejaba a un lado el respeto por sus padres y lo llamaba Mujer u Hombre. Significaba que estaba furiosa por lo que sus padres se quedaron callados para no hacerla enojar más]

Sakura dijo en voz alta y poco la importo, las mirada de los pasajeros de primera clase que la veían desconcertados cuando ella dijo:

-El baka-borrego ese se manda a cambiar . . . No me avisa dónde se va hospedar . . . Encima me deja embarcada en tal negocio fúnebre . . . Que a la larga fue su idea . . . Cuantas veces no le he dicho a Touya que no maneja alta velocidad . . . Se lo he dicho desde niños . . . Este ya no peca de baka sino de borrego cruzado con as . . .

-¡CALMATE!- Dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo y ella replico inmediatamente:

-¡Me voy a calmar cuando en persona lo entierre! . . . Haber si para eso ya tengo un poco de paz porque gracias a este borrego que tengo como Nissan me han caído mil años encima. . . Se supone que él debe cuidar de mi NO yo de él-

Era oficial ella estaba enojada al extremo.

Su enojo radicaba no tanto a la preocupación causada por el reciente accidente de su hermano sino porque hacía más de seis meses que no lo veía no la llamaba y la peor parte para ella era no saber dónde, cómo, con quién y qué hacía su hermano.

Ella era la típica hermana menor posesiva, celosa y controladora porque de niños ella fue la atención completa de su hermano pero a medida que él fue creciendo y se convierto en un apuesto adolescente las niñas [por así decirlo] empezaban interesarse en él.

Touya descuido en parte a su pequeña hermana. De ahí sus berrinches por llamar su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hospital General de Hong Kong]**

Despertar de tal accidente fue terrible para Touya porque apenas podía moverse.

Noto la mirada de preocupación de los primos: Xiaoláng y Ariel y uno de ellos dijo con asombro:

-¡Despertaste! . . .Nos dijeron que no ibas a despertar sino en semanas-

-¡Diablos Touya que susto! . . . -Dijo con reproche Ariel y Xiaoláng acoto rápidamente:

-Pensamos que no ibas a despertar hasta llamamos a tu familia en TOKIO-

Touya abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Solo había una expresión en su rostro: Terror y Xiaoláng pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Con quién . . .

-¿Con quién hable? ¿Eso es lo qué deseas saber? - Pregunto Xiaoláng y ante el movimiento suave de su cabeza. Afirmo de manera natural:

-¡Creo que hable con tu hermana!-

Touya no podía moverse pero sus ojos denotaba horror-terror-incredulidad que lo delato y Ariel pregunto con el semblante fruncido:

-¿Qué paso? . . .¡Parece como si te hubieran nombrado al mismísimo diablo!-

-A él NO . . . Pero . . . Si a su hija . . . ¿Cómo se llama . . . La mujer que te atendió?-Pudo decir con dificultad y Xiaoláng frunció al ceño al decir:

-¡Sakura Kinomoto! . . . Estoy seguro. . . ¿Qué te . . .

[Sonido de la maquina que controla los latidos en forma alarmante]

-¡TOUYA! . . . ¡Enfermera . . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Adelanto el primer y segundo capítulo porque mañana empiezo con esta historia. ^.^ ¡Aclaro! No es Incesto pero esta historia se va centrar en la compleja relación de hermanos Kinomoto donde Sakura tiene la personalidad de Touya pero nos vamos a ir al extremo. **

**Aun no decido si lo haré micro o mini-FF. Veamos cómo me sale ^.^**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 Belleza mordaz

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo II: Belleza Mordaz.**

**[En el avión de Tomoeda a Hong Kong]**

Mientras cerró la llamada con sus padres, la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos dada sus extensiones trataba de calmar sus emociones.

Solo su hermano podía ponerla en tal estado.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Qué eterno se me está haciendo el viaje!. Niisan-baka-borrego no es posible que te mueras antes que yo.

¡El va estar bien!. Touya siempre ha sido un hombre saludable y fuerte. Si yo he podido luchar contra este maldito cáncer él va salir de esto. ¡Me duele la cabeza! . . . Mejor duermo un poco. No me puedo estresar justo ahora, mi hermano me necesita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital General de Hong Kong]**

Después del susto que los hizo pasar Touya, sus amigos se turnaron en estar con él después de todo no podían descuidar su parte laboral.

Lo que si los dejo sin palabra fue al final del día ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos que tenía una expresión que a criterios de todos era: Endemoniadamente Sexy. Pero su cólera los hizo asustar cuando ella volvió a preguntar con enojo en un tono fuerte:

-¿Acaso son sordos? . . . Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Quién fue el baka-borrego qué tuvo la brillante idea de darle una moto a mi hermano? . . . No sé quién carece aquí de materia gris: Sí mi hermano por aceptar tal regalo o ustedes por idiotas al dar tal regalo. . . .

Los hombres se incomodaron abiertamente por esa forma tan mordaz como ella llego al lugar.

Ella era un huracán de emociones negativas pero no tuvieron opción a replicar cuando el Dr. Samake que atendía a su hermano pregunto:

-¿Familiares del señor Kinomoto?-

-¡Esa soy yo! . . . ¡Lamentablemente! . . . Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la hermana menor de ese baka-borrego. . . ¿Qué paso vive o muere?-

El doctor se quedo perplejo por varios segundos y ella volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Y . . . Me toca enterrarlo o aun hay esperanzas para ese borrego? . . . ¿Por cierto cuándo me va costar todo esto?-

-¿Usted es su hermana?- Pregunto el doctor con asombro y ella señalo:

-¿Acaso no puso atención a lo qué afirme? . . . ¡Mi pronunciación es excelente! . . . ¿Qué le pasa a sus neuronas?-

-¡Perdón! . . . Su hermano se va recuperar-

-¿En qué tiempo?-

-Estimo de cuatro a seis meses porque. . .

-¿Tanto tiempo?- Pregunto ella con asombro y el doctor inmediatamente contesto:

-Su hermano se fracturo todo el . .

-¡No me interesa! . . .Contesto de forma abrupta Sakura

[Estaba enojada y frustrada porque ella tenía una operación en pocas semanas pero ni iba poder lidiar con su post-operatorio sabiendo que su hermano estaba ingresado en el hospital]

Inmediatamente acoto sin dar opción a ningún tipo de replica:

-Póngalo en la mejor habitación de este hospital y dele un trato VIP. . . De paso quiero tres enfermeras para que lo atiendan y se recupere pronto. ¿Le quedo claro?-

El doctor solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Las expresiones y el tono de voz de la mujer lo perturbo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado por una mujer.

Sakura noto las expresiones del doctor y de los amigos de su hermano.

No era la primera vez que causaba tales sensaciones en los hombres y dijo con malestar:

-¿Puedo verlo?-

El doctor solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y le indico el camino donde quedaba la habitación de su hermano.

Al desaparecer de su vista no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Esta mujer es intimidan-te! . . . Perturbadora-mente sensual y sexy pero. . . Belleza mordaz y locuaz . . . ¡Ella es un demonio!-

Se quedo en completo silencio al ver la mirada de los hombres [amigos de Touya] con la misma expresión que él y dijo en voz alta:

-Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar. . . ¡Lo lamento!-

Ariel - Methis - Yamasaki e incluso Xiaoláng no hicieron comentarios algunos porque ellos pensaban igual que el doctor.

Entonces se miraron entre si de forma desconcertante y optaron por ir a la habitación de Eriol quién ya podía usar la silla de ruedas porque tenía ambas piernas y el cuello enyesado para ver si estaba despierto y contarle sobre la inusual hermana de Touya.

Ellos habían tratado a mujeres con enojo pero nunca con tal histeria.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer con tal personalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la habitación de Touya]**

Al ingresar a la habitación, Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Nunca pensó ver a su hermano con sueros y conectado a maquinas.

Contemplo a su hermano con atención por varios minutos y al sentir la presencia de sus amigos que sin conocerlos ya los detestaba por el simple hecho del regalo inapropiado que le dieron a su hermano y exponerlo a tal peligro dijo en voz alta con enojo:

-¡Sé perfectamente que estas despierto! . . . ¡TOUYA-BAKA-BORREGO!-

Su hermano abrió los ojos, la miro con reproche y ella dijo:

-¡Eres un BORREGO! . . . ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre aceptar tal regalo mortal? . . . ¿Tanto odias la vida? . . . Avísame y contrato un sicario para que te . . . Mejor aún te asfixio con la almohada . . . ¿Qué diablos hacen los inútiles de tus amigos aquí? . . .

Si los hombres estaban sin palabras Eriol se quedo perplejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Qué mujer tan histérica . . . Se quedo callado al notar el aura mortal de la mujer quién dijo:

-¿Así qué eres el otro baka qué se estrello con mi hermano?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡IDIOTA! . . . Por lógica dos personas no deben ir en una moto . . . Es muerte segura . . . ¿Deseas morir? . . . Avísame para hacer un combo porque la lápida de mi hermano la tengo lista hace rato. . . No me costaría nada hacer una con tu nombre y de paso pongo un epitafio que diga: ¡Muerto por IDIOTA!-

Los hombres miraron a Touya y este puso una cara de pesar.

**[Touya POV]**

¡KARMA! . . . Los chicos me van a matar. Ella nos va hacer la vida imposible a todos.

-¡Hermana! . . . ¡Gracias por venir . . .

-No me vengas con tu fingida cortesía. . . Sé lo que estas pensando y te guste o NO . . . Me pienso quedar hasta que te recuperes . . .

Ante la expresión de terror de su hermano, ella acoto rápidamente:

-Me voy instalar en tu departamento en tu habitación. . . ¿Alguna queja? . . .

**[Ariel - Eriol - Methis - Yamasaki - Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Ella dijo qué? . . . Ese demonio va vivir con nosotros. . . ¡IMPOSIBLE! . . .Ella se va a un hotel. Touya di que NO . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- La histeria de Sakura tiene una razón de ser ^.^ . . . No juzguen al personaje sin conocer su historia. **

**Recuerdan la historia se centra en la inusual relación entre los hermanos imagen a Sakura con la personalidad de Touya pero al extremo. **

**[No es Incesto ni se va dar una relación amorosa entre ellos ¡ACLARO!]**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 Mi Karma

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo III: Mi Karma**

**[Touya POV]**

Mi karma tiene nombre de mujer y no cualquier mujer mi hermana Sakura . . . ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer tal castigo divino? . . . Los chicos me van odiar cuando se enteren que Sakura no solo es mi hermana sino nuestra acreedora directa. ¡DIABLOS! . . . Ella prácticamente es dueña de todo nuestro patrimonio. ¿Debe haber una forma de hacerla regresas a Japón? . . . ¿Por qué vino ella y no mis padres? . . .

Los chicos no tienen ni idea del mal carácter de mi hermana. . . Debo recuperarme pronto para que mi hermana regrese a Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al norte de Hong Kong]**

Los hermanos Ling: Abel y Lince tenían un mal rato al ver a la hermosa e histérica mujer en su amplio pent-house y preguntaron con asombro:

-¿Ella es la hermana de Touya?- Pregunto Abel a lo que Methis contesto:

-¡Sí! . . . El mismo demonio en persona-

Se quedaron sin habla al escuchar nuevamente decir a la mujer:

-Qué pésimo gusto tienen para haber decorado un piso completo de forma tan tosca. . . Amigos del baka-borrego de mi hermano debía ser-

-¡Perdón! . . . ¿Usted es?. . .

Abel no pudo hacer la pregunta cuando Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Veo que la estupidez es el factor común denominador en este grupo de borregos. Ahora entiendo porque se llevan bien con mi hermana-

-¡Un momento! . . . Usted no debe porque ser altanera con noso . . .

Lince se quedo sin habla al ver a la mujer venir hacia él y hacerlo retroceder varios pasos cuando sentencio:

-Desde el momento que le obsequiaron al BAKA de mi hermano una moto ya los odio y me importa muy poco sus comentarios de igual no deben tener nada interesante que decir-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Exclamo con enojo Yamasaki y Sakura dijo:

-¡Tienes razón! . . . No tengo porque perder mi invaluable tiempo con un grupo de homo-sapies . . . ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Touya?-

-¿Qué? . . . No aceptamos que se quede en nuestro. . .

Ariel no pudo protestar cuando Sakura mostro una sonrisa abierta que les dio una extraña sensación a los hombres cuando revelo:

-¿Aceptar? [Risas Irónicas] Soy la dueña absoluta de todo lo que posee mi hermano y por ende soy dueña de todo lo que ustedes poseen-

-¿Qué? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los hombres en la amplia sala.

Los hombres se quedaron sin habla cuando ella dijo:

-Mi hermano es el dueño de este condominio-

-¡Esta equivocada!- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche y aclaro:

-Nuestro Grupo es el dueño del edificio por ende. . .

-¡YO SOY LA DUEÑA! . . . ¿Acaso Touya no les ha informado que su hermana es la dueña del Grupo Kinomoto & Asociados y nuestros dos negocios principales son los servicios mortuorios entre otros negocios? . . .

El silencio fue abrumado cuando ella pregunto:

-¿Sorprendido? . . . ¿Acaso no conocen las Funerarias Kinomoto? . . . Sería realmente una estupidez no saber sobre nuestra línea principal cuando tenemos franquicias en todo el mundo-

Esta vez fue inevitable para Xiaoláng preguntar:

-¿Usted es KS? . . . ¡Imposible! . . . Usted no no no no . . .

El hombre no podía creer que frente de él estaba una de las mujeres más poderosa del mundo de los negocios dado que su fortuna tan solo la persona era invaluable dado que la base de sus negocios eran los servicios mortuorios que se extendía a funeraria y a la construcción de morgues y cementerios.

-¡NO TARTAMUDEES! . . . ¿Qué acaso las estupidez de mi hermano es contagiosa?-

El hombre no sabía que decir al igual que el resto de los hombres y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-No me interesa saber de ustedes ni menos congeniar con ustedes, hasta que mi hermano sane me quedare en este espantoso lugar NO sin antes remodelarlo. . .

Antes que los hombres protestaran porque Yamasaki [literalmente hablando estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no agredirla verbalmente] ella dijo en voz alta con enojo:

-Soy la dueña de las propiedades de las cuatro manzanas que rodean este condómino por ende ustedes van hacer lo que yo les diga y van obedecer absolutamente todo lo que diga de lo contrario hare su vida un infierno y la palabra demonio me va quedar corta. . . Empezaremos por limpiar este basurero . . . Boten todos estos muebles y mañana voy a la oficina . . . ¿Alguna queja? . . . ¡Ninguna! . . ¡Bien! . . .¿Dónde queda el cuarto de mi hermano?-

Los hombres miraron a Xiaoláng quien de todos era el más diplomático y guío a la mujer al dormitorio de su hermano y se quedo callado cuando Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¿Naranja? . . . ¿Qué color tan horrible tiene esas sábanas? . . . ¿Esas paredes? . . . ¡Todo esto se va! . . .

Los hombres en la sala se miraron entre si y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-Esta mujer es un completo demonio-

-Debemos aclarar este asunto con Touya . . . ¿Cómo es eso qué ella es la dueña de todo?- Dijo Yamasaki con enojo.

-¡Esta mujer estresa!- Dijo Methis con enojo.

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¡Un milagro! . . . ¡Que este demonio regrese al infierno señor! . . . -Extendió las manos con todo dramatismo Yamasaki mientras veían como regreso Xiaoláng al lugar y Lince se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué paso?-

-Ese demonio me mando a comprarle sabanas de seda de color verde-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con reproche Abel

-¡Quiero botar todo las cosas de Touya! . . . Tenemos que ir hablar con él . . . Esta mujer es . . .

-¡Intratable!- Dijo Methis con enojo.

-¡Nunca pensé que existiría una mujer como esa!- Dijo Ariel con enojo.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero . . . ¿Quién fue el idiota que invoco a ese demonio?- Dijo Methis con enojo y Xiaoláng los miro con seriedad y alzo la mano y dijo con malestar:

-¡Culpa mía! . . .

-¡BAKA!- Fue lo único que se escucho al mismo tiempo de parte de los estresados hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la habitación de Touya]**

Sakura respiro con calma al notar las cosas de su hermano.

Marco un número conocido y dijo con calma:

-¡Tomoyo!-

[Bostezo] . . . -¿Sakura eres tú? . . . ¡Disculpa estaba dormida!-

-Lamento llamar tan tarde . . . Voy a tener que posponer mi operación-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Mi hermano Touya tuvo un accidente-

En menos de veinte minutos Sakura le comento a su mejor amiga cómo había sido el accidente de su hermano y Tomoyo dijo con calma:

-¡Entiendo tu preocupación por él! . . . Pero sería un desatino NO operarte-

-Lo sé pero. . .

-¡Sakura! . . . Tu hermano es un adulto, él puede cuidarse solo. Tú necesitas operarte . . . ¿Deseas que vaya a Hong Kong?-

-No es . . . Sabes qué NO sería una mala idea . . . Mañana iré a la oficina es la primera vez que voy a revisar las cuentas de mi hermano. ¡Prometo compensarte la cancelación de tus vacaciones!-

-¡Bromeas! . . . Eso no es necesario si eres tú la que me mando de viaje . . . Vamos las amigas están para apoyarse . . . Yo te debo mucho por . . .

-Tú no me debes nada. ¿Cuándo estás en Hong Kong?-

-Dame por favor tres días-

-¡Listo! . . . Te espero. . . ¡Gracias! . . .

[Suspiro de respiración] Al cerrar la llamada noto la hora y dijo en voz alta con malestar:

-¿Dónde está ese borrego con mis sábanas de sedas? . . . ¿Acaso las mande a fabricar? . . . ¿Por qué diablos se demora tanto? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Alterno las actualizaciones de esta historia con: Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes que la actualizo en menos de dos horas. **

***Próximo* CP4: Lazos de Sangre.-En este CP ambos hermanos recuerda como ha sido su relación de hermanos al crecer y van entender un poco porqué del mal humor de Sakura. **

**-^.^ Este fue más un CP de relleno.- El álbum de FOTOS lo actualizo en el siguiente CP. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 Lazos de Sangre

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo 4: Lazos de Sangre **

**[Al día siguiente]**

El completo silencio del lugar era interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de una trompeta al estilo militar que daba inicio al sonar de unos tambores.

Eran menos de las 4:00Am cuando se dieron reacciones diferentes de parte de los hombres hospedados en el amplio pent-house.

Xiaoláng termino en el piso y se levanto abruptamente ante tal ruido, nunca antes había sido levantado de esa forma y eso que tenía hermanas traviesas.

Ariel ni hablar se enredado sobre sus sabanas y fue a dar contra el piso golpeándose fuertemente la espalda.

Los hermanos Line y Abel que compartían habitación del susto de ser despertados abruptamente uno termino cayendo encima del otro porque ambos gustaba de dormir en literas - Esa habitación era provisional para ellos porque cada uno vivía en sus propios departamento en otros países.

Methis fue el que peor termino porque del susto termino enredándose entre las sabanas y almohadas y se estrello contra uno de los grandes espejos de su cabecera de su cama, el tema no paso a mayores porque las sabanas los protegió de los golpes.

Yamasaki fue el único que se salvo de ser sorprendido al dormir con tapones para oreja pero ante el llamado insistente de la puerta se despertó con mal humor y al quitarse los tapones se quedo aturdido por tal ruido.

Los hombres ingresaron con furia a la sala principal para notar que sus muebles ya no estaba en cambio en la cabecera de una larga mesa la mujer - hermana de Touya - hacía un gesto para que la banda de guerra terminara de tocar.

Se quedaron sin habla al ver personal de seguridad, de cocina y cargadores que empezaban a sacar cada mueble del departamento y ninguno de ellos sabía que decir cuando ella sentencio:

-El desayuno se va servir a las 5:00Am. Deben ser puntuales y a las 6:00Am vamos estar en la oficina-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng conteniendo su enojo al igual que los hombres tenía la misma pregunta.

Sakura los miro con el semblante serio y dijo en voz alta:

-Si no les gusta pueden irse a un hotel . . . Pero si hacen eso me dan pauta para sacarlos de mi empresa . . . ¿Tienen alguna otra consulta? . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡Excelente! . . . Voy a desayunar y les aconsejo que se cambien porque semi-desnudos como están no van a desayunar conmigo-

Los hombres se miraron desconcertados al verte entre si y notar todas las miradas de las personas extrañas en el lugar y se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna mientras cada uno de ellos iba maldiciendo en voz baja a la mujer.

**[Xiaoláng - Ariel - Lince - Abel - Methis - Yamasaki POV]**

¡Maldita Bruja! . . . Tenemos que hablar con Touya . . . ¡Diablos! . . . Este demonio del inframundo se atrevió despertamos con una banda de guerra. . . ¡INCONCEBIBLE! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Hace 27 años atrás] **

En el Hospital Central de Tomoeda un cuadro familiar usual se veía en una habitación privada del lugar.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros ondulados y ojos verdes mostraba con orgullo a la bebe que tenía en sus brazos y dijo en voz alta luego que su esposo le dio un corto beso en sus labios:

-Mi amor . . . Touya mira . . . Ella es Sakura . . . Esta hermosa bebe es tu hermanita-

El niño de apenas 5 años miro a su hermana con asombro, inmediatamente se emociono al ver sus pequeños deditos y el color de sus ojos, eran verdes como los de su madre.

Fujitaka miro a la niña y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hijo te acabas de convertir en el hermano mayor!. Eso significa que debes ser responsable y cuidar de ella-

-¡Yo lo haré! . . . Ella es linda-

La escena cambio y ahora se mostraba una hermosa niña de tres años que lloraba con insistencia.

Touya se alarmo al verla en el piso con la cabeza rota porque el frasco de galletas le cayo encima [ La pequeña niña por tomar el frasco hizo malabares por llegar al mismo y se le venció el cuerpo al caer el piso accidentalmente toco el frasco]

-Cálmate Sakurita . . . Yo te curo . . . ¡MAMI! . . .

El incidente no paso a mayores porque el niño en ningún momento soltó la mano de la niña y ella se quedo dormida sobre él no sin antes este contarle uno de sus cuentos inventados para que ella se duerma.

La niña amaba a su familia pero a su hermano mayor lo idolatraba porque siempre estaba con él, cuando venía de la escuela primero la iba a ver y jugaba con la bebe, le contaba historias, le cantaba, eran hermanos muy unidos, pero todo eso cambio cuando él entro a la adolescencia y empezó a desentenderse sutilmente de la niña.

Sakura siempre le preguntaba a su padre:

-¿Mi hermano ya no me quiere?-

Fujitaka siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa para su hija y le explicaba:

-El te ama pero está creciendo y cuando las personas crecen cambian se adaptan a nuevas situaciones . . . Tu también vas a crecer-

La niña ignoraba ese comentario cuando trataba de llamar la atención de su hermano y lo conseguía la mayor parte del tiempo.

A la edad de 13 años Touya cambio, ser un adolescente apuesto, amable, excelente estudiantes, atleta llamo la atención de sus compañeras de clases que empezaron acosarlo, Sakura tenía apenas 7 años y se empezó a dar cuenta de eso, no le gustaba que su hermano llame tanto la atención.

Empezaron los celos de parte de ella.

Empezaba a colarse en sus eventos o en sus salidas.

Touya no tomo con seriedad esa forma de ser de su hermanita, sabía que los niños tenía alguna persona que idolatran pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando a los 16 años Touya se enamoro por primera vez de una niña de intercambio: Kaho Misuki.

La niña era linda de cabellos rojizos, Touya realmente no sabía cómo decirle que le gustaba con lo que no conto es que su hermanita le dijera a la chica que le gustaba que él tenía novia.

Fue la primera vez que Touya se enojo con Sakura pero lejos de hacer que la niña recapacite le hizo pasar mal rato a Kaho porque no dejo que ellos tuvieran una cita tranquilos.

Ese fue el inicio de varios fracasos amorosos de Touya sin contar con las fuertes peleas que tenía con la niña que al crecer se volvió posesiva con él.

Entonces vinieron problemas mayores cuando Touya aprendió a conducir - Amaba la velocidad - se estrello varias veces. Termino en pasando más de una noche en la comisaría por la misma razón: Exceso de velocidad.

Pero lo que hizo que ambos hermanos se distanciaran era que Touya tuvo una excelente idea: Empezar los servicios mortuorios ya que como proyecto de grado en Administración de Empresas presento un proyecto sobre crear una empresa que de ese servicio tan tétrico como rentable.

A pesar de sus contaste peleas por su forma acelerada de vida [Touya] su hermana lo apoyo incondicionalmente ya que ella siempre había gustado de tener su propio dinero y trabajaba de forma parcial [También así podía estar al día en los equipos tecnológicos para poder vigilar a su hermano] entonces lo apoyo económicamente.

¡Grave Error! . . . Porque al poco tiempo Touya no le gusto el negocio [Sobre todo la parte de la Morgue] y se retiro del proyecto dejando a su hermana en frente de semejante negocio tétrico.

Sakura por orgullo y soberbia se puso adelante del negocio pero no por eso dejo de reclamar y entrometerse en la vida de su hermano sobre todo porque mujer con la que se involucraba mujer que criticaba incluso su obsesión por enseñarle a vivir a su hermano le paso factura a ella porque descuido sus relaciones amorosas de ahí sus dos fracasos.

Finalmente Touya no tolero más a la posesiva y entrometida de su hermana y se mando a cambiar, lo que no sabía era como ella se las ingeniaba para ubicarlo.

Pero todo eso cambio hace cinco años atrás cuando ella se limitaba a ubicarlo - Reprenderlo por su estilo de vida - Pasaba pocos días torturándole y se regresaba a Tokio [No sin antes hacer que su novia de turno o la mujer que se interese en él se aleje] Para su hermana no había mujer buena para Touya [Ella evaluaba sus relaciones. Quería una mujer que ame a su hermano y vea por él pero todas las que trato eran mujeres vacías que solo buscaban divertirse y no tener un compromiso serio] Era una relación de hermanos inusual.

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo que podría ser Sakura, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que necesitara Touya sobre todo después de enterarse de su rara enfermedad y una vez que hizo del negocio familiar algo sólido se encargo secretamente de lugar contra su enfermedad, mandar de viajes a sus padres y hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano [Era de sus hobbies N°1]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo actual]**

En cierta habitación de hospital un hombre completamente adolorido por el accidente que tuvo días anteriores tenía un mal momento.

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¡TOUYA DESPIERTA AHORA!-Dijo con malestar Xiaoláng mientras zarandeaba a su amigo y él contesto:

-¿Qué?-

Se quedo sin palabras al notar el aura oscura de sus amigos incluido Eriol que estaba en una silla de ruedas y Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-Explícanos algo. . . ¿Cómo es eso que tu hermana es dueña de todo lo que tenemos?-

Touya respiro con cansancio sabía que sus amigos estaban enojados, no le fue difícil saber que su hermana había hecho algo para molestarlos y dijo con cuidado:

-Dentro de las empresas que tiene Sakura esta el Banco Le'Contre . . . Ella es nuestra acreedora directa-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todo los hombres al mismo tiempo y Yamasaki dijo en un tono de fastidio:

-¿Cómo hacemos para que ese demonio se vaya?-

-¿Tan mal fue su primer día con ella?- Pregunto con cuidado Touya y Mathis dijo con enojo:

-Nunca antes he odiado a una mujer como odio a ese demonio que tienes por hermana . . . Nos levanto a las 4:00AM con una banda de guerra-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y Ariel dijo:

-Nos hizo ir a la oficina antes de las 6:00AM y pidió auditoría de todo-

-¿Qué más hizo? -

-¡Ella . . .

Methis no pudo continuar con su comentario cuando ante ellos la hermosa mujer venía con una carpeta entre manos y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué hacen aquí? . . . Deberían estar en la oficina. . .

-Estamos en nuestra hora de alm . . .

-¡NO ME INTERESA! . . . Touya te aviso. . . Te voy a conseguir una esposa . . . Tengo 12 opciones perfectas para ti . . . Quiero que escojas una . . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo que escuchaste! . . . Tienes 32 años es hora de que te cases y de paso me des sobrinos-

Era oficial los hombres incluido su hermano no solo estaban sin palabra sino que el instinto de asesinarla se hizo presente.

Realmente ella sabía cómo hacerse odiar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Esta actualizado el álbum de FOTOS de esta historia. Voy alternar sus actualizaciones con: Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes porque son historias cortas. **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 Amenaza sutil

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo V: ****Amenaza sutil.**

**[Touya POV]**

¿12 opciones? . . . ¡Ella está loca si piensa que voy aceptar tal imposición!

**[Abel - Ariel - Eriol - Lince- Methis - Yamasaki - Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Pobre Touya! . . . Su hermana realmente es el engendro del demonio y creo que lo estamos insultando.

A pesar del dolor que sentía y la incomodidad por sus heridas Touya dijo en un tono bajo lleno de reproche:

-¡Me niego!-

-¡Eso no me importa! . . . De paso creo que aprovechare la presencia de los bakas-borregos que tienes como amigos para darle opciones a ellos también-

Antes que los hombres protestaran ella dijo con seriedad mientras le daba una mirada mortal:

-Primero arreglo la vida de mi hermano y segundo voy por cada uno de ustedes-

-¿Qué?- Fue la única pregunta que hicieron los hombres al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos iba a protestar cuando Sakura saco una hoja de su carpeta y dijo en voz alta:

-Daidojo Tomoyo es mi primera opción para ti . . . Es mi abogada y una de mis herederas directas-

-¡No acepto tal imposición de tu parte! . . . ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!- Exclamo en voz alta Touya perdiendo la compostura y su hermana se acerco peligrosamente a él y lo amenazo de forma sutil al decir:

-Puedo deshacer el imperio económico que te respalda en segundos, solo debo hacer una llamada-

Al notar que su hermano se quedo sin palabras ella dijo con una extraña sonrisa:

-Puedo dejarte sin dinero y de paso me llevo por delante a tus bakas-borregos que tienes por amigos-

**[Abel - Ariel - Eriol - Lince- Methis - Yamasaki - Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Qué? . . . Ella no puede hacer tal cosa. . .

-¡Bien! Capte tu atención vamos a ser claros. . . Tú te vas a casar con la persona que yo apruebe-

-¡Son momentos como estos que desearía ser hijo único!- Exclamo Touya entre dientes.

Sakura ante ese comentario ignoro la punzada de dolor que sintió al escuchar esas palabras de la persona que más amaba, se vistió con la máscara de la indiferencia y le dio una extraña sonrisa a su hermano y le dijo:

-¡Tal vez este sea tu año de suerte! . . . ¿Quién sabe? . . . No tengo la vida comprada pero hasta que Mefistófeles no me llame a su lado te voy hacer la vida imposible por hacerme padecer por nada-

Los hombres se quedaron perplejos e iban a salir del lugar cuando ella dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡ALTO AHÍ! . . . Ustedes se quedan porque luego que Touya escoja a su prometida empiezo con ustedes-

-¿Qué?-

Sakura ignoro la pregunta en un tono alarmante de parte de los hombres y dijo en voz alta:

-Toma nota de mis opciones y de mis comentarios:

[1] Tomoyo Daidoji. Ella es mi abogada y apoderada. Una de mis herederas directa. Es viuda sin hijos. Es la mejor opción para un baka-borrego como tú. . .

-¡Me niego!- Dijo Touya entre dientes.

Su hermana ignoro sus reproches y continúo enumerando sus opciones en voz alta:

-Mis socias en el negocio de la línea mortuoria: [2] Chiharu Mihara. [3] Naoko Yanagisawa. [4] Rika Sasaki. [5] Kaho Misuki [6] Nakuru Akisuki. Ellas son mis socias minoritarias si bien no son mis mejores amigas son personas de mi entera confianza.

-Te dije que me niego no pienso. . .

-Chiharu es la menor de todas ellas y tiene dos hijos, su estado civil: divorciada, Naoko es soltera pero es una mujer completamente centrada pero no le gusta la idea del matrimonio sin embargo si decides tomarla por prometida puedo hacerle una oferta puntual que no se va negar. . .

-¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? . . . ¡No me ignores! . . . ¡SAKURA!-

Sakura lo ignoro por completo cuando dijo con firmeza:

-Rika es separada pero no tienes hijos, es una mujer que tiene tu misma edad pero a diferencia de la escasa neurona que tienes por cerebro ella es madura y centrada, Kaho es una mujer hábil para los negocios, reservada y la mejor parte es soltera, se ha dedicado de lleno al trabajo en los últimos dos años y Nakuru, es una mujer divertida, tiene un bebe pequeño, rompió con el padre del bebe, sus razones no sabemos pero es una gran mujer . . . Este es mi primer grupo de opciones . . . ¿Te decidiste por alguna o sigo con el segundo grupo?-

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿ACASO NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-

-¡Siempre ha sido un hombre indeciso! . . . Continuare con mi segundo grupo pero este grupo son hijas de los socios mayoritarios de mis inversiones en el exterior. ¡Excelentes opciones! . . . De diferentes países vale acotar-

-¡Escucha! . . . Touya empezaba a respirar entre cortado, el enojo le estaba haciendo mal para su salud, sus amigos se alertaron pero su hermana le dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Estas Fingiendo!-

-¡Tú me vas . . . [Touya se estaba quedando sin aire] . . . A matar . . . .

Al decir esa frase Touya se desmayo, uno de sus amigos grito:

-¡Touya! . . . ¡Enfermera auxilio! . . .

-¡Encima de indeciso, eres débil! . . . Vez, eso pasa cuando te expones a la muerte-

-¡Qué diablos! . . . Su hermano está mal . . . ¿Acaso no le importa?- Dijo con enojo Lince y Sakura le contesto:

-Sino me importara no estaría aquí-

Sakura con una calma mortal se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras cruzaba sus piernas podía sentir las miradas intensa de indignación de los amigos de su hermano, los doctores trataban de reanimar a Touya, ella solo espero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos minutos después]**

Cansancio. Desconcierto. Malestar. Dolor.

Eran las palabras que podía describir el estado de Touya, quién abrió los ojos con incomodidad para toparse con asombro la mirada intensa de su hermana.

Suspiro con pesar y dijo en un tono bajo:

-¡Estoy cansado! . . . ¡Por favor. . . Vete!-

-¡NO!-

Su hermano la miro con los ojos entre cerrados ignorando por completo la punzada que sentía en su cabeza y su hermana sentencio con reproche:

-¡Esta son las consecuencias tus actos! . . . Ahora te aguantes y escucha. . .

-¡Por favor Sakura ten piedad!-

Sakura miro a su hermano y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te dejare las opciones pero esta conversación queda pendiente!-

Touya cerró los ojos con pesar y miro a su alrededor entonces su hermana dijo:

-Si buscas a los borregos-bakas de tus amigos los mande directo a la oficina-

Touya se quedo sin palabras cuando su hermana sentencio:

-Dejare que descanses pero cuando sanes te voy a torturar y de paso me llevo a esos bakas-borregos por delante-

Sakura se acerco a su hermano y este se alerto pero ella cambio su expresión y se atrevió a darle un suave beso en la mejilla para su asombro y le susurro:

-¡Absolutamente todo lo que hago es por tu bien! . . . Aunque tú no entiendas mis métodos-

Sakura salió del lugar con una extraña expresión dejando a su hermano completamente desconcentrado por el beso y el comentario que ella le dio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Una llamada le dio un aviso a Sakura quién contesto y dijo:

-¡Gracias por avisar!-

-Tu voz sueña extraña amiga. . . ¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto alarmada Tomoyo.

-¡Me duele la cabeza! . . . Revisar tantos números me causo migraña-

-¡Eso es una excusa! . . . Sakura sabes que las emociones negativas afectan directamente tu salud-

-¡Tranquila no es nada que no pueda manejar!-

-Lo bueno es que llego mañana. . . ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu hermano?-

[Risas suaves] . . . Digamos que ha estas alturas del partido, está arrepentido de haber aceptado tal regalo-

-¿Y sus amigos cómo te llevas con ellos?-

-Los baka-borregos me detestan. [Risas Divertidas] . . . Realmente me divierto torturándolos-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Sakura! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Acaso una moribunda no puede divertirse?-

-¡No digas eso!-

-Mañana abra viseras de desayuno más bistec de hígado más carne de buitre asado-

-¿Qué?-

[Risas burlonas] . . . Sé que tu presencia aquí me hará que deje de torturarlos por lo que voy aprovechar la mañana-

-¡No puedo creerlo! . . . ¿Vas hacer eso?-

-Los bakas-borregos me la deben por regalarle a mi hermano esa porquería de moto. . . -Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-¡Por favor cálmate!-

-No me puedo enojar contigo. Nos vemos mañana-

-¡Nos vemos mañana! . . . Descansa por favor-

Al cerrar la llamada Sakura no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡El dolor esta emporando! . . . Vamos tiene que pasar. . . ¡Esto va pasar! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el hospital]**

A pesar de lo tarde que era Touya estaba teniendo un mal rato al escuchar los reclamos de sus amigos y a pesar de estar en su silla de recuerda Eriol dijo con reproche:

-¡Lo que tu hermana necesita es un macho!-

Ariel miro a Eriol y dijo con indignación cerrando el puño:

-¡Eriol tiene razón! . . . Tu hermana necesita un macho que la faje. . .

Ante los rostros desencajados de los hombres aclaro inmediatamente:

-¡Bakas-Borregos! . . . Como dice el engendro del demonio. . .No hablo de un hombre que le pegue. . . Si no uno que la domine, la someta -

-¡Tienes razón Ariel!- Dijo Lince y su hermano acoto rápidamente:

-¡Busquemos uno para que la haga feliz y nos deje en paz!-

-Eso suena fácil decirlo pero imposible de hacerlo. . . No hay hombre en su sano juicio que la soporte. . . Ella ya espanto a dos buenos candidatos- Dijo Touya con cierto reproche.

Entonces Methis dijo con el semblante serio:

-¡Paguemos a uno!-

-¡Claro! . . . ¡Excelente idea!- Dijo Touya con todo sarcasmo y antes que sus amigos preguntaran porqué de su tono dijo en un tono alto y firme:

-Si ella se da cuenta. . . Nos va torturar en esta vida y en la siguientes . . . Ustedes no la conocen-

Los hombres se quedaron sin habla cuando Abel miro a Xiaoláng y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo una idea!-

Al notar que capto la atención de los hombres, propuso inmediatamente:

-¡Xiaoláng la invoco! . . . Que sea Xiaoláng quién la enamore o la seduzca y se la lleve a Japón. . .

Pero antes que complete su comentario, Xiaoláng protesto y dijo:

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Por supuesto que NO! . . . ¡ME NIEGO!-

Abel miro a los hombres y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tú la llamaste! . . . ¡Es tu culpa! . . . ¿Quién está de acuerdo con mi idea?-

Absolutamente todos levantaron la mano dejando sin palabras al hombre de cabellos castaños y Touya sonrío de forma incomodad y burlona:

-¡Buena suerte con ella! . . . ¿Cuñado?-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Yo no pienso ser tu cuñado. . . Búsquense a otro-

Los hombres fruncieron el ceño en señal de malestar pero Ariel dijo en un tono serio:

-Dicen que las bravas son buenas en la cama. . . ¡Aprovecha!-

-¡OYE IDIOTA! . . . Por si lo olvidas estás hablando de mi hermana-

Los hombres miraron a Touya pero este se corrigió y dijo:

-¡Diablos! . . . Pero debo reconocer que mi hermana es hermosa, sensual, sexy y viene con fortuna incluida sin contar con lo sagaz que es para los negocios. . . Dejando el lado del mal carácter es una excelente opción-

-¡Que mierd"#$%! . . . Tu hermana es un completo ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO y me quedo corto con esa comparación- Dijo Xiaoláng con indignación.

Nunca antes había odiado tanto a una mujer como a la hermana de Touya.

-¡Nada es perfecto en esta vida! . . . -Dijo Eriol en un tono serio.

-¡ME NIEGO HACER TAL . . . Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna al sentir como Ariel lo tomaba de la camisa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Nadie hablo de enamorarte de ella! . . . La seduces y la devuelves a Japón. . .

-¡Acepta la consecuencias de tus actos!- Dijo Touya con malestar.

Era la primera vez que Xiaoláng era coaccionado por sus amigos y la peor parte no podía negarse y solo pudo pensar con reproche.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¡Maldigo la hora en la que la llame! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-Les comento que re-edite mi ONESHOT de La Casa Embruja que los invito a leer y hoy actualice en la mañana el CP30 de MEDUEME. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 ¡Falso seductor!

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo VI: ¡Falso seductor!**

-¿Perdona?- Pregunto con asombro un hombre de cabellos castaño.

-¡Es cierto! . . . Sakura no necesita un novio, mi hermana lo que necesita es un marido-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] de parte de Ariel-Eriol-Lince-Abel-Methis al notar el rostro desencajado del hombre de cabellos castaños ante el comentario de Touya quién finalmente no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír abiertamente.

-Eres un . . . ¿Cómo se te ocurre qué yo me casaría con ese demonio? . . . No le hago al matrimonio pero aunque lo hiciera con este demonio NI así me paguen-

-Diablos Xiaoláng, tampoco así- Acoto Lince y su hermano señalo:

-Ve el lado bueno el mal carácter queda compensado por la belleza del demonio y toda la fortuna que la respalda-

-¿Por qué no la seduces tú?-

-Porque yo no fui el idiota que la invoco- Sentencio con burla Abel.

Touya al mirar a sus amigos dijo en voz alta:

-Dudo que haya humano, un simple mortal que desee desposarla [Suspiro suave], mi hermana es una persona difícil pero ella no es mala persona-

Ante los rostros serios de sus amigos Touya afirmo:

-Ella está molesta con ustedes por su regalo mortal pero Sakura siempre ha sido así de posesiva conmigo-

-Entonces recupérate pronto para que ese demonio regrese al inframundo- Dijo Eriol con reproche.

Ariel miro a su amigo y a Touya y señalo con desanimo:

-Este de aquí como mínimo le queda un par de meses en este hospital, con todos esos vendajes y yesos que tiene-

-¿Meses?- Dijeron al unisonó los hombres en el lugar y Touya señalo:

-¡Es cierto! . . .¿Xiaoláng, cuál es tu plan para seducir a mi hermana?-

Ante el silencio prologando del hombre de cabellos castaños, Ariel señalo:

-¿Vas improvisar?-

-Tengo apenas minutos de conocer semejante imposición de parte de ustedes, tengo que pensar sobre el tema-

-Pero. . . ¿Lo vas hacer?- Pregunto con duda Methis y Xiaoláng le contesto:

-¿Tengo opción a negarme?-

-¡NO!- Fue la única respuesta al unisonó de parte de todo los hombres en el lugar.

Ante el ceño fruncido del hombre, Eriol dijo:

-Estoy cansado, por favor me llevan a mi habitación-

-Yo lo hago Eriol- Dijo Ariel mientras movía la silla de su amigo y señalo en voz alta:

-Dejo a Eriol en su habitación y me paso por la cafetería-

-¡Listo! . . . Te esperamos allá- Señalo Methis quien se despedía de Touya al igual que lo hacía: Lince - Abel mientras tanto Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Touya, sé que estas agotado pero necesito saber sobre tu hermana-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Para empezar porqué fracaso sus relaciones previas-

-Sakura siempre ha sido posesiva conmigo y ambos hombres. . . Ellos. . . Touya se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos y Xiaoláng se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Ellos qué?-

-Sakura siempre ha sido posesiva conmigo, a tal punto que ha sido enfermizo-

-¡Espera! . . . ¿Acaso tu hermana te ama cómo hombre? . . . ¿Tu hermana está enamorada de ti? . . . ¡Es eso posible! . . . ¿Tus padres qué dicen al respecto?-

-¡NO! . . . Peor vamos por partes. . . Ambos hombres, tuvieron el desatino de decirme a mi hermana: Pasas tanto tiempo pendiente de las cosas de tu hermano que te olvidas de mí . . . ¿Escoge entre él o yo?-

-¡Idiotas! . . . ¡Mil veces idiotas!-

-¡Exacto! . . . Mi hermana termino con ellos por mí-

-Pero y qué ha pasado entre ustedes. . . ¿Alguna vez ella se te ha insinuado o algo así?-

-Hasta cuando Sakura era una nena de 7 años, ella decía que se iba a casar conmigo-

-¡OH! . . . ¡OH!-

-Ella siempre me ha idolatrado y decía que sería mi esposa cuando sea grande, mis padres le decían que eso no era posible porque somos hermanos pero a medida que crecimos, ella fue cambiando y esa manía por así decirlo desapareció pero en cambio . . .

-¿Ella te buscaba?-

-Arruino cada una de mis relaciones-

-Entonces no se le había pasado ese enamoramiento que tenía por ti- Afirmo Xiaoláng y Touya hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y dijo en voz alta:

-Ella me dijo que quería verme con una mujer que me ame a mí por lo que soy, no por lo que represento y me amenazo. . .

-¿Te amenazo?-

-Solo con la mujer que ella, aprobaría yo me casaría-

-Tu hermana es una entrometida. . . ¿Será qué sigue enamorada de ti y por eso te hace la vida imposible?-

-¡NO! . . . Ella no me ama como hombre me ama como su hermano y siempre me ha puesto como prioridad-

-¿Qué dicen tus padres al respecto?-

-Sakura siempre fue una niña modelo delante de ellos-

-¿Tus padres no saben sobre la extraña obsesión qué tiene tu hermana contigo?-

-Es extraño de contar, Sakura siempre me ha imitado, delante de nuestros padres siempre ha sido la niña modelo pero ya de adulto cambio y exactamente hace cinco años, no sé qué paso pero su temperamento se echo a perder, manda a mis padres a unos cruceros fabulosos y a mí, no sé cómo me ubica pero da conmigo y si estoy saliendo con alguna persona y ella no le agrada sencillamente es cómo un huracán, que se lleva todo por delante-

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sentirme molesto cuando pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Cómo voy a seducir a tu hermana? . . . . Si ella está obsesionada contigo-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . No lo sé pero si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú-

-¿Qué?-

-De todos eres el más diplomático por así decirlo, ninguno de chicos tendría oportunidad con mi hermana-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con curiosidad.

-Porque aunque físicamente no te pareces a mí, en cuanto a la personalidad tú y yo somos afines, somos similares, tenemos los mismo gustos y siempre coincidimos en lo que pensamos, si alguien puede llegar a manejar a mi hermana, eres tú-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . -No sé si sentirme confiado o alertarme por ese comentario-

-Solo debes tener presente algo importante, no te quedes mucho tiempo a solas con ella-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Ustedes han visto el lado malo de mi hermana, lo explosiva, mal humorada pero la Sakura real, mi hermana es una mujer encantadora-

-De pronto siento que me estás hablando de otra persona-

-¡Exacto! . . . Mi hermana cuando está de buen humor, algo raro porque hace mucho tiempo no la he visto reír, ella enamora más de un hombre, ha quedado prendado de ella, de ahí que ella le haga caso es diferente-

-¿Ha tenido varios pretendientes?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero hombres superficiales, la mayoría al enterarse lo que ella tiene, hablo a nivel de bienes intentaron ligar con ella y bueno . . . Se estrellaron contra un muro, mi hermana tiene un sexto sentido para darse cuenta quién está realmente interesado en ella y quién solo la busca por interés-

-¡Ahora me preocupe!-

-No sé cómo lo harás pero el objetivo, es que regrese a Tokio-

-¡Eso suena fácil decir que hacer!-

-Tengo confianza que lo harás. . .

Xiaoláng solo miro a Touya pero no dijo palabra alguna, ahora estaba en un completo dilema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Ante el inusual desayuno, Ariel dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué diablo es esto?-

-¡Batido de Hígado! . . . Necesitan hierro para fortalecer esas neuronas estúpidas que tienen-

Los hombres la miraron con odio pero Xiaoláng noto el asqueroso batido respiro profundamente y se lo tomo de una sola vez para el asombro de todos y Sakura lo miro con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando recibió una llamada que contesto:

-¡Pensé que llegabas en la noche!-

Ese comentario capto la atención de los hombres y Sakura acoto:

-¿Estas abajo? . . . ¿Cómo? . . .

Los hombres se quedaron sin palabras, al ver la suave sonrisa que ella mostro por primera vez en su rostro y ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡Listo! . . . Entonces te invito a desayunar. . .

Sakura se levanto y salió del lugar dejando a los hombres con el extraño desayuno y Ariel dijo:

-Vámonos a desayunar. . .

-La señorita Kinomoto, ordeno que ninguno de ustedes se levante de sus sillas hasta que no hayan terminado su desayuno- Dijo un hombre de porte imponente que por su aspecto los intimido y Xiaoláng dijo mientras terminaba el inusual desayuno:

-¡Yo termine!-

Los hombres lo quedaron mirando y el guardia dijo:

-Puede irse señor Li-

-¡Gracias!-

Xiaoláng se fue a su habitación para vomitar el asqueroso desayuno que había comido y posteriormente asearse, iba comer algo después cuando al salir noto a la hermana de Touya con una mujer, se extraño al ver por segunda vez el semblante relajado en ella y escucho cuando dijo:

-Tomoyo espero que descanses, haré que preparen algo para nosotras-

-¡Gracias! . . . Este departamento es . . .

- ¡HORRIBLE! . . . Lo sé, mi hermano y los baka-borregos que tienen por amigos han decorado este lugar de una forma espantosa-

-¿Vas a redecorar?-

-Esa es mi idea. . . Pero. . .

-No vas a tener tiempo, Sakura creo que mejor deja el departamento cómo esta. . . ¿Cuándo vamos a Canadá?-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. . . Vamos a que te instales. . .

Mientras Xiaoláng miro a las mujeres salir del lugar fue inevitable para él no preguntar en voz baja:

-¿Por qué aquella mujer dice que no tiene tiempo? . . . ¿Qué es eso de irse a Canadá?

Eran las preguntas que se hacía el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras

**[Continuar]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 El viaje

**[¡Urgente! Necesito un marido para mi hermana]**

**Capítulo VII: El viaje**

**[Varios minutos después]**

Tener a su mejor amiga era un aliciente para que Sakura pueda desahogarse, sobre todo porque ella necesitaba sacar lo que sentía por dentro ante la impotencia que la embargaba por lo sucedido con su hermano mayor.

Tomoyo observo el rostro cansado de su amiga y al notar que ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en su cama señalo con cuidado:

-¡Sakura! . . . Amiga las iras y en si las emociones negativas e intensa no te hacen bien en tu estado-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo sé! . . . Pero no puedo hacer más por mi hermano. . . Solo él sabe cómo desequilibrarme emocionalmente hablando, necesito dejar todo listo por si algo llega a pasar . . .

-¡Tranquila! . . . No va pasar nada . . . Tengo la certeza que esta operación va salir bien, tienes una uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de Canadá sin contar con el equipo médico que lo respalda-

-Antes de ser mi amiga eres mi abogada, he redactado los cambios de mi testamento quiero que lo revises y lo lleves a la notaría-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Procederé como siempre-

-¿Qué se me pasa por alto? . . . Mi testamento está listo, mis óvulos siguen en al laboratorio de criogenia, si algo llega a pasar quiero que los uses, por favor necesito que te comprometas conmigo que vas a cuidar a mi hermano-

-Sakura, no hables como si te vas a morir, veras que todo va salir bien. . . ¿Tus padres siguen de viaje?-

-Si y no quiero que se enteren de lo que voy hacer y si algo pasa recuerda lo que debes hacer-

-Cremas tus restos y mantenerlos viajando un año por completo y vigilar de cerca a tu hermano-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa suave a Tomoyo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Me gusta tenerte como amiga, NO le tengo miedo a la muerte-

-¡No hables de la muerte!- Dijo Tomoyo con reproche mientras Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo mucho sueño!-

-¡Descansa!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura dormía en la habitación asignada a Tomoyo, Yamaski llegaba al departamento para cambiarse de ropa cuando noto el extraño desayuno y los chicos padeciendo y pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos está comiendo?-

-¡Llego el señor Takashi!- Dijo en voz alta el guardia mientras un personal de la cocina hizo un gesto y el guardia dijo en voz alta en un tono amenazante:

-La señorita Kinomoto dio instrucciones para que todos desayune, su silla señor. . .

El hombre se quedo sin palabras al ver el inusual desayuno pero no tuvo opción a negarse cuando sintió sobre su hombro la mano del imponente hombre, entonces pregunto con desdén:

-¿Dónde está Xiaoláng?-

-¡Comió y salió del lugar!- Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-¿Comió es esta asquerosidad?-

Lince iba decir algo pero Abel dijo:

-Nos vamos a tomar toda la mañana en comer esta porquería-

-¡Traguen! - Dijo Methis con enojo.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y Yamasaki dijo al ver el batido de hígado mezclado con aceite de bacalao mientras respiraba pesadamente y contuvo la respiración por varios segundos:

-¡Brindo por la bruja!-

Lo siguiente fue que en el amplio comedor hombres no comer sino tragar, devorar y tomar a grandes sorbos el asqueroso desayuno para luego irlo a vomitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocas horas después]**

-¡Tomoyo todo queda en orden!- Dijo Sakura en un tono profesional mientras entregaba los documentos financieros de la empresa de su hermano y su abogada y mejor amiga contesto:

-Voy estar pendiente de la auditoría y sus resultados-

-Después del almuerzo no regresaremos a la oficina, te voy a llevar donde mi hermano-

-¿Segura?-

Sakura agrego una suave sonrisa al comentario y dijo:

-Deseo que mi hermano te conozca-

-¿Qué estás tramando?-

-¡Nada! . . . Tan solo** [Toc-Toc] **. . . Ante el sonido de la puerta, Tomoyo dijo:

-Voy al departamento financiero. . . Te buscan Sakura

Xiaoláng ingreso a la gerencia, oficina de Touya Kinomoto y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso al ver el ceño fruncido de la hermosa mujer, quién pregunto:

-¿Qué deseas Li?-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Debo reconocer que el demonio este tiene sus atributos físicos bien puesto. . . ¡Diablos! . . . Qué comentario tan superficial acabo de hacer, pero es linda este demonio. . . Ni modo se valiente, tengo que invitarla a salir. El plan es simple: Seducirla y hacer que se regrese a Japón.

-¿Qué deseas Li?-

-No recuerdo haber visto a una mujer que el traje sastre le quede tan bien como usted-

Ante la extraña sonrisa seductora nada propia en el hombre, Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y dijo en voz alta:

-Detecto una segunda intención, detrás de ese halago. . . ¿Qué quieres Li?-

¡Diablos! . . . Ella se dio cuenta. . . Eso va ser más difícil de lo que pensé. . . Difícil no imposible-

-Lamento mucho la primera impresión errónea que le dimos-

**[Sakura POV]**

Mi instinto me dice qué este sujeto se trae algo entre manos.

-Me pregunto si le gustaría almorzar conmigo-

-¡NO!-

Vaya qué cortante, ni siquiera titubeo.

-¿Por qué No?-

-¡Tengo planes para esta tarde!-

-¿Con su amiga?-

Ante el gesto positivo que ella dio con su cabeza dijo con resignación:

-En ese caso, espero que acepte mi invitación a cenar-

-La respuesta sigue siendo NO-

-¡Por favor! . . . Solo quiero conocer a la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos-

Sakura se paró de su silla y avanzo sobre el hombre y lo hizo retroceder hasta que se quedo contra la pared y sentencio con suavidad:

-No sé qué te traes entre mano pero creo que mi hermano estas detrás de tu sorpresiva invitación para almorzar o cenar y la respuesta sigue siento NO pero si sigues insistiendo voy hacer tu vida un completo infierno. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

El hombre no dijo nada cuando ella dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me gusta que nos entendamos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para los hombres, la presencia de la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros sirvió para apaciguar un poco la tensión causada por Sakura.

Los asquerosos desayunos impuestos y obligados a servir y a comer se habían vuelto parte de la rutina de los hombres.

Touya paso una semana completa estresado por las quejas de sus amigos sin embargo Sakura se las ingenio para que él conozca a su mejor amiga y su abogada y quedo sorprendido de ver el carácter opuesto que tenía Tomoyo con respecto a su hermana, que se consagro cómo el engendro del demonio por todo lo que le hizo padecer.

Sin embargo dado los malos ratos que Sakura paso con los amigos de Touya, su salud se vio afectada y si no fuera por la insistencia de Tomoyo, ella no hubiera optado por viajar.

La salida de Sakura del departamento a medio remodelar de los hombre los dejos sin palabras, sobre todo cuando ella se despidió de su hermano de una forma suave y ese mismo día llamo a sus padres para avisarles en una video conferencia que iba empezar una supuesta gira laboral que le tomaría todo un año y ahora que Touya quedaba instalado y estaba fuera de peligro, ella podía viajar.

Sin embargo quedo confirmado que Sakura no se iba comunicar con ellos por los siguientes próximos tres meses y después de ese tiempo Tomoyo sería su nexo dado su escaso tiempo.

Fue una despedida puntual e inusual pero los Kinomoto desconocían por completo los planes de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias semanas después]**

En Hospital Central de Montreal** [Canadá] **Sakura despertó con mucho dolor pero al sentir la luz blanca que le hería por completo sus ojos una extraña sensación la embargo.

No recordó nada después de haber ingresado al quirófano, ella pensó que iba dormir el sueño eterno.

-¡Sakura! . . . ¿Estás despierta?-

Ante esa voz tan familiar noto el rostro de su mejor amiga y sonrío con suavidad a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Estoy viva?-

-¡Amiga! . . . Todo salió perfecto, el doctor vendrá hablar contigo pero me dijo que saco absolutamente todo los tumores-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-¡Claro! . . . Esperemos que tu recuperación sea óptima. . . Debes seguir el tratamiento pero hay mucho tiempo para Sakura sin CANCER- Dijo Tomoyo con emoción.

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Estoy en riesgo de contraerlo de nuevo-

-¡No seas pesimista! . . . El doctor saco absolutamente todo, tendrás un periodo de prueba de 5 años y si no se regenera amiga . . . No volverás a tener cáncer pero . . . Cinco años son cinco años . . . ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Luego de tener la enfermedad no pensé en tener un futuro, creo. . . ¡Oh por Dios! . . . Estoy emocionada-

Tomoyo no se contuvo y abrazo a su amiga y dijo en voz alta:

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para planear juntas. . . ¿Qué hacer?-

-¡Gracias amiga! . . . [Pensando] . . . Ya sé lo que quiero. . .

-No sé qué estés pensando pero esa sonrisa NO me gusta. . . ¿Qué tramas?-

-¡Me gustaría ser madre!-

-¿En serio? . . . Eso sería fabuloso podemos ver un donante . . .

[Pensando] Sakura dio una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Tengo otra cosa en mente. . . Es hora de instalarnos de forma permanente en Hong Kong-

-¿Vas a seguir torturando a tu hermano?- Pregunto Tomoyo con asombro.

-A él, a los bakas-borregos y por supuesto tengo una futura victima en mente-

-¿Quién será?-

Sakura dio una sonrisa abierta por ahora iba dedicarse a recuperarse por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong kong]**

**[Touya - Xiaoláng POV]**

Es extraño pero esta paz no me gusta. De pronto siento un escalofrío que me recorro el cuerpo.

Touya seguía internado en el hospital pero ya podía mover las manos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué pensé en Sakura? . . . ¡Es extraño no tener noticia de ellas! . . . Lo que siento es extraño.

La misma sensación tenía un hombre castaño mientras revisaba unos documentos.

Lo que ellos nos sabían que en la próxima semana iba a tener una visita permanente con ellos pero como siguió esas futuras torturas, eso ya es otra historia. . .

**[Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[FIN]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Sobre esta historia les comente que era una historia corta y voy a terminar aquellas que tengan pocos comentarios para quedarme con las que puedo extender. **

**¡Gracias por seguirlas hasta aquí! . . . Mi idea inicial era matar a Sakura pero ese le iba dar un toque dramático a la historia que NO quería. **

**Actualizo el álbum de FOTOS al final del día. **

**Adicional:**

**[1] Les invito a participar en el reto de la comunidad sakuriana - Toda la información está en mi perfil de FanFiction y mi muro del Facebook. Necesitan tener una cuenta en FanFICTION ver las reglas de la comunidad [Seleccionar un número] y la moderadora les asigna una pareja de acuerdo al número - Me toco Terada X Rika va ser todo un reto escribir un ONESHOT sobre ellos ^.^ Anímense a participar que es por diversión. **

**[2] Les invito a leer los finales de: Las Mujeres los prefieren obedientes - Tiempo para amar.**

**[3] Les invito a leer mi segundo ONE-SHOT: Amor Lisiado [Próximo mi amigo Hien Martinez va hacer la portada a borrador de esta historia].**

**[4] Les invito a leer las actualizaciones de Lazos de Familia y MEDUEME [Les recuerdo que los CP1 al 25 se van ha re-editar de adelante hacia atrás para darle un mejor contexto para leer] **

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
